callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bio Lab
"Bio Lab" is the tenth mission in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Following Gideon's defection to the Sentinel Task Force, he reveals Atlas' bio-lab within Strandja, Bulgaria. After Mitchell and Gideon regroup with Cormack and Knox, the group is tasked with infiltrating the eponymous bio-lab. Plot Gideon and Mitchell deploy to Strandja, Bulgaria and discuss Irons' betrayal until their Razorback is knocked down by an EMP, forcing them to crash land in a forest. Mitchell loses consciousness momentarily before flashing to running with Gideon as the pair struggle to escape from a persistent helicopter sniper. After crossing a creek, the duo are cornered by the sniper, forcing Mitchell to use his exoskeleton's cloak until the chopper leaves. Gideon and Mitchell evade several soldiers and eliminate a few, with Mitchell and Gideon picking up unsilenced HBRa3s. They evade several ASTs and troops until a vehicle with an anti-cloak scanner (a seeker) appears, where they barely avoid it. They then reach Cormack and Knox, who are waiting at a cliff overlooking the facility. The four Sentinels rappel down, revealing the holographic ceiling used to shield the facility from view. After shooting their way inside, the Sentinels recover vital information on Manticore as well as Atlas' plans and destroy the evidence, causing a security breach and alerting both scientists and soldiers to their presence. The Sentinels eventually fight their way to a courtyard and encounter ASTs, with Mitchell taking them down. The group finally rallies to an experimental tank. Mitchell pilots it and decimates infantry and armor alike until they reach the rendezvous point, where Gideon destroys the tank as they make their escape. Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable) *Gideon *Cormack *Knox *Kingpin (heard only) *Jonathan Irons (mentioned only) Loadout Exo Type - Specialist *Riot Shield *Overdrive *Cloak Weapons Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Irons in the Fire' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Bio Lab." *'Restricted Airspace' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - EMP 10 enemy aircraft out of the sky with the hovertank in "Bio Lab." Intel # Right as you gain control of your character inside a rickety wooden shack, turn around and look left of the entrance-way. # Complete the upload in the facility before moving on to a series of rooms with a scientific fixture in the center. The path splits left and right — enter the room on the right and turn left to find the intel on a cabinet near the interior center windows. # Moving upstairs toward the hangar, you’ll run past a tree on your left and enter a room with red emergency lights and a locked room behind glass on your right. Smash the glass to jump inside and look on a shelf in the back. Trivia * In the Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare reveal trailer, the setting was day rather than night. *In the beginning, Gideon says "five ASTs". He says this in all versions, although in the last gen version, there are only three ASTs. *When Mitchell retrieves his first gun, the Atlas soldier is wielding a Bal-27 but when he takes it, it turns into a HBRa3. Gallery Mitchell and Cormack AW.jpg|Mitchell and Cormack in the opening cinematic. PMC Soldier AW.png Hard Hitter XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg File:Personal Magma-Man aw3.jpg T-740 Hovertank AW.jpg Razorback extract AW.png Concept Art Bio Lab Concept 1 AW.jpg Bio Lab Concept 2 AW.jpg Bio Lab Concept 3 AW.jpg Videos File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 10 Bio Lab|Walkthrough File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 10|Intel Guide Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels